


Crazy For You

by 3_RACHA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Murder, Psychological Torture, Psychopath Doyoung, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_RACHA/pseuds/3_RACHA
Summary: Kim Doyoung is an extremely rich, wealthy man supported by his one and only boyfriend: Kim Jungwoo. The couple has been in love for a solid three years, however, it all seems to break loose when Jungwoo decides to leave his beloved for another man: Wong Lucas.Doyoung can give anything to his love, and he can also take it all away—Doyoung swears upon his life that he'll kill Lucas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so before we start this fic i just want to warn my readers that this fic is GROSS. like, insanely gory which contains character death, murder, torture, etc. please don't read if you're not comfortable! (rape is NOT included in my stories!! i am completely against that!!)
> 
> also, many thanks to my wonderful friend Val for helping me with this fic. they deserve credit as they helped me with many ideas!!

Doyoung softly plants his lips on top of Jungwoo's, kissing him softly as his palm gently slides under the shared blanket, and caresses the younger's bare thighs. Jungwoo giggles amongst his lips, tugging on his boyfriend's hair to pull him away.

"I love you," Doyoung whispers seductively and slowly, "so much."

The elder lightly traces his fingers along Jungwoo's naked biceps. He stares at him intently; big doe eyes looking back right at him. Doyoung smiles, ruffles his hair, and falls to the side next to him on the bed.

It's two in the morning, and the couple had just made love to each other. After a long week of working and barely seeing each other at home, could they help it? Furthermore, the two have been in a three year long relationship, well and in love with one another. Even though they barely saw each other on work days, their little text conversations or phone calls squeezed through the day would ensure the feelings were still there.

"It's Saturday tomorrow," Doyoung says as he turns off the lamp next to him on the bedside table, letting darkness take over the room. Small rays of moonlight escape through the little blind openings of the few windows in the bedroom. "What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Hmm," Jungwoo hums, going deep in thought as he feels Doyoung wrap his arms strongly around his waist, and holds him tight. Jungwoo has his back pressed against Doyoung's chest. The elder snuggles his face into the nape of his boyfriend's neck. "I don't know. I have plans in the day."

"Oh? Like what?" Doyoung asks, pressing a sweet kiss to Jungwoo's jaw. "We usually hang out on Saturdays."

"Going to lunch with a coworker. He wants to discuss some of our future work projects." Jungwoo answers.

"Not a problem," Doyoung nods, understanding. "Who, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Lucas. I've mentioned him a few times, dunno if you remember." Jungwoo mumbles, placing his hands on his boyfriend's forearms, which were wrapped around his body.

"Oh, yeah, sounds familiar," Doyoung replies. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, anything." Jungwoo nods, intrigued.

"I honestly don't know how to say this, each week just passes by slower and slower. I barely see you nowadays, only in the evenings after work and weekends. I just want to spend more time with you." Doyoung says softly, grasping Jungwoo tighter.

"Oh no babe, I feel the same way. I want to hang out with you as much as I can," Jungwoo sighs. "But you do know it's for work, right? Otherwise, I would spend all day with you, like always."

"I know," Doyoung nods. "You know, you don't need to work. I make more than enough money to supply the two of us. I wouldn't mind if you quit, and I worked for both of us."

"No, why would I ever do that?" Jungwoo questions. "That's just unfair. It doesn't feel right to have you do everything—I'm working for myself, for us."

"If you say so," Doyoung yawns. "If you have day plans tomorrow, how about dinner?"

"Sure." Jungwoo agrees.

"Cool. I'll make reservations for seven o'clock," Doyoung assures. He pecks Jungwoo's cheek, "I'm tired. Good night. I love you."

"Night."

Tomorrow came as quickly as ever. It's one o'clock in the afternoon, Jungwoo had already left for his lunch meeting, while Doyoung is roaming the insides of a ring store.

"What kind of ring are you looking for?" the worker behind the glass counters asks. Doyoung looks over at the worker's nametag: Johnny.

"Anything expensive—give me something glamorous. Preferably a silver diamond. Or amethyst. In a size six, please." Doyoung answers.

"Hm," Johnny hums, pulling out a blue velvet case from the locked glass counters, and unveils the rings. "We just got new selections. These are the newest ones."

Doyoung scans the velvet cushion and the wide selection of expensive rings. His eyes land on a silver ring with two circular diamonds sitting on the ring, and a purple amethyst crystal sitting in the middle.

"I like this one," Doyoung points at the ring. "How much is it?"

"Twenty thousand," Johnny uses a silk tissue to pick up the ring, displaying it to Doyoung's eyes for a closer look. "However, I can probably give it a little cheaper—"

"No need," Doyoung smiles. "I'll take this one."

Johnny smiles softly, nodding as he proceeds to pack the ring in a rich, velvet case. After packing the ring, he leads his customer to the registers. With no hesitation, Doyoung hands his credit card, which gets approved seconds later.

"Why the amethyst, if you don't mind me asking?" Johnny asks, handing the card and ring to Doyoung.

"Her birthstone," Doyoung smiles. It pains him a little to refer his boyfriend as a 'her', but due to him living in such a homophobic country and him holding a high, well respected job, he couldn't really take the risk.

"I see. That's very sweet," Johnny nods. "Well, hope she says yes," Johnny laughs. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Doyoung grins, leaving the building.

-

"Babe, you ready to go?" Doyoung calls out from the living room.

"A few more minutes," Jungwoo replies from the bedroom.

"Come on love, you're already handsome enough," Doyoung chuckles, knowing Jungwoo gets stressed over his clothes. "We're running late."

"I just want to look good for you," Jungwoo walks out of the bedroom. He's wearing a white collared shirt with printed violet flowers, and a pair of black jeans.

"You're always hot, so why does it matter?" Doyoung smiles, and walks toward his boyfriend. He takes his hands in his, and plants a soft kiss on his lips. "However, I think you look extra hot when you're under me."

"Doyoung!" Jungwoo exclaims, embarrassed.

"It's true," Doyoung laughs. He drags his boyfriend by the hand to the car outside. "Let's go, we're gonna be late."

The car ride wasn't too long. It took a quick ten minutes, and the couple successfully and safely reached the restaurant. It's a fancy restaurant, which also happens to fall under Jungwoo's list of favorite places. Thankfully, Doyoung reserved a table for them in a private closed off space, where they can have dinner in a room without receiving dirty looks from the public.

After a fairly long discussion of what to eat, they finally ordered, mostly consisting of salads and a lobster pasta bowl. Their foods arrived rather quickly.

"So, how's work?" Doyoung asks, always intrigued to see how his boyfriend's week was.

"So stressful. You know how all the work piles up at the end of the month," Jungwoo rolls his eyes. "But I don't wanna talk about work. Tell me, what's new?"

"My brother finally fixed his wedding date," Doyoung answers, swallowing a mouthful of pasta. "It's happening in three months."

"Really? That's great!" Jungwoo claps. "I'm excited. It's been awhile since I've been to a wedding."

"I know. He's been texting me all these decoration ideas." Doyoung laughs. "Maybe we'll have our own one day."

The two fall into a silence, quietly chewing their foods. Doyoung reaches into the velvet case sitting in his pocket.

"I actually have to tell you something—"

The two stop talking abruptly, surprised that they said the same sentence at the same time. They laugh, smiling at one another.

"You first," Doyoung smiles fondly, gesturing for Jungwoo to go on.

"Oh, um, okay," Jungwoo nods rather awkwardly. "I actually don't know how to say this. It's just too sudden, and I know it's not the right time to say it... but I have to."

"Hey, say whatever you want. Anything." Doyoung reassures.

"It hurts too much to say it. I want to get it done with," Jungwoo looks away, almost in shame of what's about to come out of his mouth. "I— we—"

"Babe," Doyoung says in a calm, relaxing tone. He places a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, giving him a slight rub. "It's okay. Whatever it is, I want to hear it."

"We have to break up."

The words were cold, too cold to the human's heart and mind. They were sharp, almost like a knife, churning and whirring into Doyoung's body. Those five words were enough to feel as if the whole world is crashing within him. His heart pangs loudly and hardly against the tissue of his body, almost feeling as if the organ sank inches within his ribcage. His hand is still reached into the pockets of his pants, grasp tight on the velvet box containing an expensive and glamorous ring, only for his fingers to let go of the box, and letting it fall back to the depths of his pocket. He has no intention to bring the box out into view—for now, at least.

"Why?" were the only words that were able to crack through Doyoung's throat.

"It's so hard Doyoung, it truly is," Jungwoo sniffs, letting the tears spill. "I don't know how it happened, I don't know why it happened, but the love I felt towards you turned platonic," Jungwoo looks into Doyoung's eyes, only speaking the truth. "I found myself falling in love with Lucas. I questioned myself for so long Doyoung, I really did... how could I fall for someone else when I had another man who supported and helped me through the past three years of my life?" Jungwoo pauses, wiping the overlay of tears. "I kept telling myself that you're the one for me, and that I loved you more than anyone else. But deep down, I couldn't just push away my feelings. I have them for Lucas now, and I can't bring myself to telling you lies anymore. I can't lie to you saying that I love you. I can't lie anymore. That's why I'm doing this."

"It... it can't be helped." Doyoung can only speak such minimal words, his voice cracking, and refuses to let his emotions and tears spill. An awkward silence of Jungwoo's sniffing fills the air, along with a tad twinge of somber sadness twisting the atmosphere.

"I want us to end on a good note," Jungwoo breaks the ice. "Of course, I know, things will be awkward between us, but only our relationship has changed. I really hope we can still remain friends... you're my best friend, Doyoung." Jungwoo pauses. "I'm so sorry, Doyoung. I truly am."

"Right. Okay," Doyoung nods. "I don't blame you. Feelings change, and that's okay. I'm not mad." Doyoung adds. "Plus, I've been quite absent with you for these past few months, so that's to be expected."

_It's not your fault, Jungwoo. You've never done anything wrong. It's all Lucas, twisting your mind and brainwashing you. My poor Jungwoo..._

"Thank you for always being so understanding. It's your best quality," Jungwoo smiles a bit sadly. "You're truly too good for anyone. No one is good enough to deserve you."

"It's not like that, really." Doyoung replies.

_You're the only one for me, Jungwoo. And I'm the only one for you._

"I think I'm going to get going. I'll go pack my belongings," Jungwoo says, patting his eyes as he stands up. "You can keep everything else. I'll just be taking my clothes and other personal belongings."

"Jungwoo, you ca—"

"See you later."

Jungwoo quickly leaves, cutting Doyoung off. Doyoung is left alone in the private room, a harsh sigh escaping his lips as he stares at the empty chair in front of him. His shaky fingers tap on the tablecloth of the wooden table, as his other hand reaches into his pockets to grab the velvet box. He opens it, staring at the twenty-thousand worth diamonds and crystal which looks back right at him. Rapidly, he shuts the box and shoves it into his pocket. His eyebrows furrow, and a straight expression sits on his face.

"Lucas, huh?" Doyoung almost laughs to himself. "My poor angel, Jungwoo... you don't even _know_ what you just did."


	2. Chapter 2

Doyoung arrives at his home in silence. It used to belong to him and Jungwoo, but oh, things have changed so quickly. It felt empty already, the lack of a second presence filling the atmosphere. Not much changed around the house, besides the disappearance of a second being. The photos, the furniture, everything else still remain the same.

The boy practically stomps emotionlessly into his home, shuts the door behind him, and twists the two locks. Although his expression sits still and calm, his insides burn. Sadness is at the bottom of his list of emotions right now, everything within him churns with anger.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas!" Doyoung loudly shouts, so extremely sudden, considering the straight face he held just a moment ago. Doyoung furrows his eyebrows, grunting angrily as he grabs a lamp from a nearby table, and instantly smashes it onto the floor. The lamp explodes with a loud glass shatter, and the components break by falling apart. "You're really messing with me? I'm Kim _fucking_ Doyoung, I'll make you regret meeting him." Doyoung grunts again as he slides his foot across the floor, sending the lamp pieces flying in all directions. "I'll fucking kill you. No, no, I'll torture you in ways worse than death, then kill you. I swear."

Doyoung shrugs as he sets his belongings down. He spends the next fifteen minutes doing his nightly routine. After getting comfortable in some pajamas, he sits on the couch in front of the tv, having the news play on a low volume. He isn't really paying attention, but very deeply invested into his own thoughts.

"What does he have that makes him better than me? More money? Is he better looking than me?" Doyoung asks himself in a rapid tone. "What does Jungwoo see in him?" Doyoung pauses. "No, Jungwoo, you're just being brainwashed. He doesn't love you. No one will love you like I do... because I'm the only one for you." He begins to laugh. "My lovely Jungwoo, only if you could understand. I'm so sorry... I'll fix you soon."

An hour or so passes by as Doyoung shuts off the tv. He makes his way upstairs to his room—that used to belong to him and Jungwoo. It really did pain him looking at the bed, despite the two rocking the headboard just last night. Memories replenish his mind, mostly consisting of how Jungwoo had his arms wrapped around Doyoung's neck, or how his soft whiny moans that would exclaim, "I love you!" "Harder, Doyoung!" or "Fuck, Doyoung!", or just about anything he did was enough for Doyoung to lose his mind. A sigh escapes through his lips, pulling the covers back, and prepares for bed.

The velvet box sits on the bedside table, staring at Doyoung in abyss. It almost feels like the box was giving pity to him. With a sigh, the boy grabs the box before opening it a final time that night, and looks into the preciously valued crystals intently.

"Tonight, you were supposed to be my fiancé," Doyoung whispers slowly under his breath, twisting the ring to look at it in all perspectives. "This ring embeds our relationship." He pauses. "I'm so sorry that I didn't do this any sooner, Jungwoo. Just wait for me, and this ring will be in it's rightful place on your finger."

Doyoung carefully places the ring in it's respectful spot in the rich, velvet box. He opens the drawer embedded into the bedside table, and quickly shuffles the object within the space. After hiding the ring away, he prepares himself for bed. Truthfully, it hurts him to acknowledge the fact that he'll be sleeping alone tonight—it's been quite awhile since he's done that. However, nothing to worry about, right? _After all, it'll only be a matter of time until Jungwoo comes back to me._

Doyoung lays down into his gigantic and comfortable bed, taking deep breaths. He turns off the lamp that's seated on the bedside table, letting the darkness of the night consume the bedroom.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jungwoo. However, I will do what I must," Doyoung closes his eyes. "To make you mine again."

-

Three weeks fly by the month quite rapidly. Over the course of those three weeks, Doyoung, Jungwoo, and Lucas have hung and talked very much in the weekends. Actually, it wasn't too awkward between Doyoung and Jungwoo ever since they broke up. They were best friends even before they started dating, and even though it was emotional for both sides, they're still as close as ever. As for Lucas and Doyoung, their relationship has soared. Anyone would assume the atmosphere between the two would be awkward and be in high tension, which is true, but just after a weekend of talking, the tension disappeared and the two talk like old friends. Honestly, Lucas is quite fond of Doyoung, as for Doyoung... he feels the opposite towards Lucas.

Of course, Lucas couldn't know that Doyoung wants to kill him, right?

"By the way, the official date of my brother's wedding is fixed," Doyoung smiles. "Invitations should be sent soon, so expect one in the mail."

The three 'friends' were having a nice, simple dinner. It's a weekday, Tuesday, but Doyoung insisted that they have a dinner after work. Their schedules are all very tight, considering that they all work in highly respected offices.

"Really? That's great, Doyoung!" Jungwoo exclaims, smiling cheerily. "Don't get too stressed with decorations. If you get stuck, don't hesitate to let us know. Preparing for weddings are stressful."

"That's lovely, Doyoung. I haven't been to many weddings, so this'll be an experience," Lucas beams. "It's rather sad, actually. My sister got married last summer but I wasn't able to attend."

"Oh? Why's that?" Doyoung asks, intrigued.

"The company I work for... I first started there in China. But I got recommended to work overseas, for better pay, and a better position in the company." Lucas answers. "I was in the middle of transferring and working when she got married."

"Oh, you're from China?" Doyoung raises his eyebrows. "That's really nice you came here for work. That's commitment."

"Yes, it's all worth it in the end. I earn good money, and well," Lucas places his hand over Jungwoo's, "I met this one."

"Yes, he's definitely a charm," Doyoung replies rather awkwardly. _You also stole him away from me_. "Well, I'm going to get going. I still have some work to catch up on at home."

"Okay," Jungwoo nods. "Thanks for dinner."

"Sure," Doyoung smiles. "Let's hang out this weekend."

"For sure," Lucas gives a thumbs up. "See you, Doyoung. Thanks for dinner."

Doyoung flashes the couple one more final smile before getting up from the table. As soon as his back turns against them, his happy expression instantly melts away into a straight face. He walks away, exiting the restaurant and sits in the driver's seat of his red lamborghini.

"God fucking dammit!" Doyoung screams in the midst of his car, hitting the wheel, and is careful to not press the horn. "How much longer do I have to do this?!" Doyoung hisses, running a hand through his hair. "I can't fucking spend anymore time with him! I can't see Jungwoo with him anymore! Lucas can't touch him like that, who does he think he fucking is?! I'll motherfucking kill him, mark my words. I'll make you regret everything. God, only if I could just run him over with my car right now."

Doyoung sits still in his car, refusing to turn the engine on. He stares blankly at the doors of the restaurant, waiting for the couple to leave. His mind burns, churning in anger—he wants his plan of getting rid of Lucas to carry out quickly. However, for his horrific plan to commence smoothly, he has to be slow and careful.

At this stage, Doyoung is willing to risk it all for Jungwoo. As a matter of fact, many people working in offices know Doyoung for being a man of high class and an extremely wealthy, powerful businessman. In fact, Doyoung is so wealthy that he could supply his and Jungwoo's family for eternity.

This led to a certain conclusion: Jungwoo doesn't _need_ his job. Doyoung can take care of him with his insane amount of money. This causes the first part of Doyoung's plan—he wants to rid of Lucas and Jungwoo's jobs. Why? Well, it's simple. Having no money to support the couple is only step one of the downfall of their relationship.

Of course, Doyoung doesn't want to inflict any sort of pain emotionally or physically onto Jungwoo—but he must do what has to be done for his love to return back to him, right?

Doyoung snaps out of his thoughts as he catches Lucas and Jungwoo leaving the restaurant. They walk rather close to one another (not holding hands, they probably didn't want to receive looks from the public), and start to giggle amongst one another. Doyoung hates the sight of Lucas flirting with Jungwoo—it makes his blood boil. With each passing minute, Doyoung's hate for Lucas increases.

However, Doyoung can't let his anger get the best of him right now. Sure, he would gladly get out of his car to grab the baseball bat sitting in his car's trunk, and run over to the couple only to beat the man to death. But he can't do that, he has to let his plan go through slowly and calmly, so he can pick Lucas off little by little, and end him. _Oh well, we can save the baseball hitting for another time, right?_

With that last thought, he quietly chuckles as he slowly raises his phone. He opens the camera up, and points the back camera to the car window, where Lucas and Jungwoo are clearly visible. He taps on the record option, and the phone begins to videotape the couple's actions.

Lucas is seen opening the passenger door for Jungwoo, in which he gets in, and quickly paddles to the driver's end. The two are sitting in the car, and Lucas is seen turning the engine on. However, before Lucas drives the two off, he turns his head to the side, facing Jungwoo to connect their lips. Their faces make contact for only a few moments before separating and driving off.

"Perfect," Doyoung whispers under his breath after ending the video. He smiles to himself as he sets his phone down, and buckles himself up. "It's only a matter of time now, of when you come back to me, Jungwoo."

-

"Jungwoo! Lucas!"

The next day, Lucas and Jungwoo come into work together as usual. The two work in the same office, and also live together (Jungwoo had no option but to move in with Lucas, considering he used to live with Doyoung), so it's convenient for them to come in together. However, one of their coworkers, Lee Taeyong (also known as the secretary of their boss), comes rushing in and yelling their names upon arrival.

"What's up, Taeyong?" Lucas questions.

"Boss wants to see the two of you in his office, now," Taeyong says. "And well, he doesn't seem too happy."

Lucas and Jungwoo look at each other quizzically, wondering why they're pulled into the office suddenly. With no questions, they nod towards Taeyong as they walk deeper into the office, and find Jung Jaehyun's private cubicle.

"Go on," Taeyong nods.

"Good morning, sir," Jungwoo and Lucas say together, walking inside the cubicle.

"Sit down." Jaehyun, their boss, orders ominously, pointing to the two seats in front of his desk.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" Jungwoo asks softly, a little scared by Jaehyun's harsh tone.

"Yes, there is something wrong. And I'm absolutely positive you both know why," Jaehyun sighs, disappointingly. "You both could've at least kept it on the low."

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't know what you're talking about. Can you please elaborate more?" Lucas asks.

"There's a certain video of you two that's gone viral on the internet," Jaehyun says, tapping on his phone before displaying a video to the couple. "Take a look."

To their surprise, the video screens a small clip of Jungwoo and Lucas kissing inside of a car. Instant horror drops in their bodies.

"Sir-"

"You don't have to explain anything. You both know damn well why you're in here," Jaehyun mumbles. "Any relationship between any worker in the same office is absolutely prohibited, and you know that. And to make it all worse, between two men."

Silence falls over the three. Jungwoo and Lucas look down in a tinge of shame, while Jaehyun looks rather disappointed.

"And honestly, I couldn't care less if you two are dating. I don't have anything against it," Jaehyun sighs again. "But this is South Korea for hell's sake—falling under some of the most homophobic countries. You letting yourselves being shown like this, under my company, does nothing but make my company look bad. You didn't break just a rule, but now you're making my company decrease in sales."

"Please sir, we can't afford to lose our jobs," Lucas starts. "Do you know how hard it'll be for us to find jobs after a scandal like this? Please, sir, please try to understand. Can't you just cut our pay by a few thousands?"

"I do understand, Lucas, I truly do, but my company is at stake here. It's going to be hard letting go of my best workers but you also need to understand where I'm coming from." Jaehyun looks down. "I'm sorry, and I wish I could do something to help, but I'm following what I need to do to keep my company in order."

"But-"

"That's enough, Lucas. It's already been done," Jungwoo grabs Lucas' hands, squeezing them. "We'll get going, then."

Without another word exchanged between the three men, Jungwoo drags Lucas out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi okay so imma have an update schedule for this fic: every saturday!! but i'll post chapter 3 tomorrow bc it's kind of short
> 
> juicy stuff doesn't happen till chapter 4 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't understand why someone would do such a thing!" Jungwoo exclaims.

After the shocking news of Jungwoo and Lucas getting fired from their jobs, Jungwoo contacted the person he knew best, his best friend: Kim Doyoung. The three boys were currently sitting at Lucas' little apartment, taking spaces up on the couches with a cup of coffee. Doyoung immediately came to the place after work after receiving Jungwoo's text.

"I wonder the same," Doyoung says. "Perhaps... is there someone who has a grudge against you?"

"I can't think of anyone," Lucas nods his head no. "If there was anyone, they'd be back in China. I don't really know anyone here."

"This whole thing is so absurd," Jungwoo clicks his tongue. "Who has time in the day to stalk us, get a video of us, and post it? Knowing the result is we'll lose our jobs?"

"People are sick, Jungwoo," Doyoung replies, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm so sorry this happened to both of you. It's so sudden."

"It's okay, Doyoung. I just don't know what we're supposed to do after this," Jungwoo sighs. "We really only have enough money that'll supply us for a month or two. It'll be hard finding another job, considering the video already went viral in many offices across the country."

"You know, I can probably try getting one of you into my company," Doyoung offers. "I would say the two of you, but many offices are already well aware of your relationship. They won't allow people in the same one to work in the same office."

"That's true," Jungwoo nods. "But it's okay, Doyoung. I appreciate the offer but you don't need to do that for us."

"Please, I insist. This whole thing is really terrible and I feel so sorry for everything. I want to help as much as I possibly can." Doyoung smiles. "They will probably consider one of you since you have a connection through me. My position in the company is rather strong."

"You have a very kind soul, Doyoung. I'm really glad Jungwoo introduced you to me," Lucas grins. "You're very sweet."

"Of course, Lucas. Anything to help, don't forget that," Doyoung winks playfully, smiling at the boys. "Well, if that's the case, before I leave, please give me a copy of both of your resumes. The company will probably just pick the one they like best."

"That sounds like a plan. Thanks Doyoung, you're really helpful." Jungwoo smiles. "Oh, by the way, your invitation for your brother's wedding came in the mail!"

"Ah, really? I'm glad!" Doyoung beams. "So you both can come, right?"

"Yes, of course! How can I miss my best friend's brother's wedding?" Jungwoo exclaims. "It's this Saturday too—it gives me something to actually be excited about."

"I'm glad. You're coming too, right, Lucas?" Doyoung asks.

"Yes, it's the only highlight of my week considering I lost my job," Lucas replies half jokingly, half serious. "I'm also excited."

"Okay. Well, if that's settled now, I should get going," Doyoung nods. "I have work tomorrow."

"Oh, you should at least stay for dinner!" Jungwoo pouts, setting his cup of coffee down.

"Thanks for the offer, but maybe another time. I have to do a video chat with some of my coworkers." Doyoung rejects. "And Lucas, maybe if you can email me your resumes so I can try getting one of you a job?"

"Ah yes, of course. I'll do that right away," Lucas says, grabbing his laptop sitting on the coffee table. "Thanks again, Doyoung. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you guys later." Doyoung bids his goodbye, exiting the apartment building.

"Babe," Lucas calls out as soon as Doyoung leaves. "Don't get me wrong, I love Doyoung and all, but isn't he a little... strange?"

"Strange?" Jungwoo repeats. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know if it's me just being a possessive boyfriend or something, but he seems a little weird. No offense." Lucas answers. "It's just a bit strange that he's so overly kind to me and you, considering you both just broke up a month ago, and that you both dated for three years. And me, being the reason why you both broke up... he's weird."

"I don't think it's weird," Jungwoo replies, oblivious. "Doyoung has always been like that. Even before we started dating, we were really close friends and treated me like a younger brother. It kind of just feels like that, again. He has really strong qualities of being kind and understanding, he's not one to raise his voice or get angry. He's so calm all the time. He understands, and I think he's just trying to forget the past me and him had so we can maintain our friendship."

"If you say so," Lucas shrugs, typing on his computer. "I still like him, though. He's helpful."

-

Doyoung sits in the driver's seat of his lamborghini outside the apartment building. He has one hand on the wheel, while his other hand runs through his hair. His expression sits blank, showing no sign of emotion whatsoever. His eyes are a pure abyss of black, plain and relaxed in a deep space of dark.

"Oh Lucas, only if you knew what's coming towards you," Doyoung mumbles, stroking the outer shell of the steering wheel. "This Saturday, I'll kill you. I'll make you regret being born," Doyoung sighs. "You should've just stayed in China, that's where you fucking belong." With a hiss, he whispers, "My plan will work out perfectly this weekend, and Jungwoo, oh, you'll come crying back to me. Begging for me."

Chuckling, his hands reach for the brakes, setting the car in drive mode. The engines roar, and he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the roads with a mischievous smirk.

"You're fucking dead, Wong Lucas."


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday came quicker than expected. There were two things Doyoung is excited for today. One, his lovely brother is getting married to the woman of her dreams, and secondly, the killing of the man he hates the most: Wong Lucas.

Now, Doyoung is slicking his hair with some gel in the bathroom mirror. He's wearing a fancy suit with a black tie, and a rose sits in the breast pocket of the black fabric. It's early morning, but Doyoung has to arrive to his brother's wedding a few hours early to help set and decorate the place.

Half an hour later, he drives himself over to one of South Korea's popular and loveliest gardens, also known as his elder brother's wedding spot. It truly is a lovely place to get married, surrounded by the mothernature of flowers and lakes.

"Doyoung, took you long enough," Gongmyung, his elder brother, greets before pulling him into a hug. "What do you think of the place?"

"It looks amazing," Doyoung says in awe, looking at how the wedding planners were setting up tables, chairs, and the roof of where the bride and groom would get married. "Beautiful, truly. The garden is gorgeous."

"Yeah? You and Jungwoo better get married here, too." Gongmyung jokes, nudging his brother. "Well, I'd love to talk more, but you have to help me set this stuff up. The catering people should be here soon."

Doyoung nods as he follows his brother's instructions. An hour passes, and all the decorations are complete. Just an hour after that, some guests begin to arrive. The day truly is lovely, with the sun shining in perfect weather surrounded by the beautiful flowers of the garden. Doyoung does his job by attending to the arriving guests, holding a nice chat with each person.

"Lucas! Jungwoo!" Doyoung calls out once he sees the two boys arrive. "So glad you both could make it."

"Of course!" Jungwoo smiles, as he hands over a bag with tissue paper. "This is for Gongmyung, and well, his fiancé."

"Oh, he'll appreciate this a lot." Doyoung smiles, accepting the gift.

"You seem overly happy," Lucas jokes.

"Well of course, my brother is getting married, and—" Doyoung replies, but quickly stops himself from continuing.

"And?" Lucas raises an eyebrow.

"And I'm really happy," Doyoung quickly says. "It's about time he gets married, I mean, him and Minseo have been dating for ages."

"It's true," Jungwoo nods. "Lucas, did you know they've been dating for seven years? Since high school."

"Wow, that's crazy." Lucas says, widening his eyes.

"I have to go greet the other guests," Doyoung says before anything else is mentioned. "Also, don't forget that there'll be an afterparty tonight. Only close friends are invited, so you know, we can drink up." Doyoung winks before walking away.

Another hour passes of Doyoung mainly greeting the guests and helping serve appetizers (which really pissed him off, he just wants the rituals to be said, and for the afterparty to commence so he can get on with Lucas). After, Doyoung makes an announcement for all guests to sit before the roof, so the couple can exchange their rituals. Although it takes a few minutes for the guests to rile down, the groom successfully walks down the carpet to join the priest under the small roof. Followed by the groom, a little girl sprawls out white flower petals, with the bride walking with her father following the trail. Minseo joins Gongmyung, as the two face each other, saying "I do" after each question the priest asks.

"Do you, Park Minseo, take Kim Gongmyung as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kim Gongmyung, take Park Minseo as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Cheers and applauds rile from the audience as they stand up, cheering for the couple as the two join to connect their lips. Doyoung smiles at the lovely sight, of his brother finally being united with the love of his life.

After the rituals, lunch was being served at the tables. Mostly everyone helped themselves before sitting down at a table, and enjoying the food.

"I'd like to make a toast," Doyoung calls out, gathering everyone's attention by tapping on his wine glass. He stands up, fixing his posture before continuing. "To my lovely elder brother, Kim Gongmyung, who's always been there for me. You're not only my brother, you're my best friend, a friend that I can tell just about everything to. Thank you for always being there for me, and offering advice when I had needed it the most. You have shaped me into the person I am today, and I am grateful for eternity. I never had a father or mother figure to look up to, due to them being taken away from us so soon, but you filled the hole in my heart. Mom and Dad would be so proud of where you have come today. Congratulations on your marriage, and I wish you both happiness for eternity. Thank you."

Applauds pass from the tables as Doyoung sits down, and a few other toasts are followed by the bride's side. After, the guests enjoy their lunch with talk. After another two hours, the guests begun to leave, thus allowing the sun to set. It's beautiful, the way the sun disappears, replaced by the blazing colors of reds and oranges, followed by a cool sway of wind of the moon rising from the opposite side of the sky.

After the guests slowly disappear, the group of the "youngsters" are left, probably to stay for the afterparty. The tables that had food were replaced with multiple alcoholic drinks, and the music seems to play louder than before.

"Now that's over," Gongmyung joins his little brother, sliding his arm over his shoulders. "We can party. Just this once, I won't stop you from drinking."

"Gongmyung, I may be the younger sibling, but I still have to make sure you don't do anything outrageous on your wedding night," Doyoung jokes. "If anything, you should watch yourself tonight."

"You're still the same, aren't you?" Gongmyung laughs, pinching his cheeks. "Alright, alright, I will. Now go, drink with your friends or whatever."

Doyoung rolls his eyes jokingly as the two brothers depart to their respective friend groups. With a chuckle, his body tingles with excitement. Why? Well, that's a good question. His plan to rid of Jungwoo's boyfriend, Lucas, is only beginning. If anything, Doyoung has been waiting a whole month for this to happen, and now, it's a dream come true.

"Heyyy!" Doyoung exclaims, cheery. He approaches Jungwoo and Lucas, slinging his arms around their shoulders in a friendly manner. "Can I get you both something to drink?"

"I'll just have a beer." Lucas nods.

"I don't think I'll drink tonight. One of us has to drive back." Jungwoo says.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Doyoung gives a thumbs up as he smiles.

Doyoung leaves to the drinks table. He grabs two beers, one for him, and one for Lucas. Stealthily, he turns his back to one of the empty corner tables, and drops his hand in his pocket as he pulls out a small packet of powder. He rapidly pours the drug into one of the beers, stirring to dissolve it with a popsicle stick he put in his pocket. Acting as if nothing happened, he quickly runs back to Lucas and Jungwoo, beers in hand.

"That was quick," Lucas smiles, taking the beer handed to him. He cheers with Doyoung before taking a sip. "It's been awhile since I've drank, really."

The three chatter amongst themselves, talking and laughing. Doyoung keeps close note of each sip Lucas takes, calmly waiting for him to finish the bottle before proceeding to the next step of his plans. Luckily, it doesn't take any longer than ten minutes for Lucas to set his empty bottle down.

"Oh, Lucas, can I ask you a favor?" Doyoung asks, as Lucas nods, tilting his head. "One of the wedding decoration pieces belong to me, but I need an extra pair of hands to carry it to my car. It's a bit heavy. Can you help me?"

"Sure," Lucas nods, smiling.

"Do you want my help as well?" Jungwoo asks politely.

"I appreciate it Jungwoo, but it's only a two person job. Don't worry, he'll be right back after we're done." Doyoung replies.

"Okay, cool. I'll head to the restroom—gotta pee." Jungwoo throws a thumbs up before leaving to the bathrooms.

 "So, let's get going?" Lucas says, but it comes more like a question.

"Yeah," Doyoung walks to one of the pillars with a flower bouquet sitting on the top. He places the flowers on a separate table. "It's this thing. My car is parked a little far, so if you don't mind."

"Not a problem," Lucas genuinely replies, grabbing one end of the wooden pillar while Doyoung latches the opposite end. The two men carry the wooden pillar out of the garden, following down a road filled with parked cars yet no pedestrians. The road is silent, while the moonlight luminates the road. 

"We're almost there," Doyoung says. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Lucas shakes his head. "The beer made me feel a little oozy, but I think it's because I haven't drank in a long time."

"Do you want to stop and rest?" Doyoung worries, fakely. 

"No, it's okay. We're almost there, right?" Lucas asks.

"Yes. It's this one right here," Doyoung announces as he reaches for the car keys in his pants pocket, and unlocks the trunk. It flies open, and two men quickly stuff the heavy pillar into the back, pushing it to the ends. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know. I get a little dizzy after a first drink but it's never this bad. My vision is blurry. My head hurts," Lucas complains, almost seeming like he's out of breath. He closes his eyes, focuses on his breathing while one of his hands grab the car for support. "I don't feel so good."

Doyoung smiles, glad that his drug is finally going into action. Now, right now, this moment, is certainly the start of something new. It's only a few more steps until Jungwoo belongs to Doyoung again.

"Doyoung—" Lucas gasps for air until his knees buckle against each other, and he loses all support of his body physically. His body lunges forward, falling onto Doyoung. Doyoung quickly grabs him in frustration and anger, and pushes his tall body into the trunk of his car. He's unconscious, laying in the back of his trunk. Doyoung then grabs Lucas' phone from his breast pocket, throwing it on the cement of the road as the glass shatters, breaking into dozens of pieces. He kicks the broken device onto the side of the the road, into the grass. Doyoung rearranges his long legs to fit properly, and once he does, he shuts the trunk on him. He locks the car.

"Perfect. That gives me an hour." Doyoung smiles as he grabs his own phone from his pocket, and instantly dials Jungwoo's number.

"Hello?" a soft voice rings out from the opposite end.

"Jungwoo!" Doyoung shouts into the phone, adding worry and fear into the tone of his voice. "I don't know what happened, I don't know what to do! Please help me!"

"Woah, what happened? Are you okay?" Jungwoo asks, a tinge of worry filling his voice.

"L-Lucas and I were putting the stuff in my car, then he complained about not feeling good, then he passed out in front of my car! I really don't know what to do, can you please come?" Doyoung stutters.

"What?!" Jungwoo yells. "Oh my God, where are you parked? I'm on my way."

"If you walk left on the street you came from, I'm parked there. Please hurry." Doyoung says before hanging up. With a smirk, he places the phone back in his pocket. He walks to the front of his car, and opens the driver's seat, He grabs a certain liquid and napkin sitting in the cup holders, and quickly pours the chloroform onto the napkin. _It's only a few more moments until everything falls apart for Jungwoo._

"Doyoung!" Jungwoo's voice shouts from the opposite end of the road.

Doyoung looks up, to see his ex boyfriend running down the street. In a hurry, he shuts the door as he shouts back to him, "He's right here!"

Jungwoo arrives, hands on his knees and panting for breath. He clearly ran hard considering how quickly he came and how hard he's breathing.

"Where is he?" Jungwoo asks.

"Behind my trunk." Doyoung points to the back of the car. 

Jungwoo walks to the back with Doyoung following after him. "I don't see him."

Suddenly, as Jungwoo is about to turn around to face Doyoung, Doyoung quickly gets onto him from behind and places the drug infected napkin upon Jungwoo's mouth and nose. Doyoung holds his fragile body hardly, pressing the napkin even more harshly to his breath. Jungwoo retaliates, resisting as his hands grab onto Doyoung's arms, demanding to be set free. However, upon the inhalation of the chloroform, his body weakens and his conscious gives out. 

"I'm so sorry Jungwoo, I didn't mean to hurt you." Doyoung says softly, disposing of the napkin into his pocket (not wanting to leave any evidence), and carefully drags the passed out body into the passenger seat of his car. He sets him in, buckling him up, and positions him in a way to make it look like he's asleep. Smiling, he cups his ex's cheek before planting a soft kiss on his cold lips. "I love you, Jungwoo, and I'm only doing this for you."

It's only a matter of minutes before Doyoung himself gets in the driver's seat, heading back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas opens his eyes slowly, inhaling small amounts of air as his body feels terribly weak. It takes him a few moments for his conscious to be completely awake. As he awakens, he looks around frantically. He doesn't remember much, besides the fact that he was at a wedding and had a beer. Nothing much recalls after that.

It also doesn't take him a long time to realize he's sitting down in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair, his wrists and ankles tied down with sharp ropes. His clothes are entirely stripped of him, leaving him nothing but a pair of black boxers on. There's a single lightbulb in the room, but its bright enough to expose the wholeness of the room. Honestly, it looks like a basement he's in. He shakes the chair, attempting to escape from the ropes.

"What the fuck?" Lucas whispers under his breath when he sees a small table next to the chair he's trapped in. The table holds a variety of different dangerous blades of knives, a baseball bat, a lighter, and a gun. "Where the hell am I?"

Confusion and fear runs through Lucas' veins. He doesn't know where he is, why he's here, and why the hell multiple weapons are sitting next to him. It's clear he's been kidnapped, but he's so numb from all the news that he can't seem to wrap his head around answers.

"Hello?!" Lucas screams, shaking his hands in hopes his strength is enough to untie the ropes.

Lucas looks around the room even more, and gasps when he sees a hidden figure sitting in a chair on the corner of the basement. Fear and anxiety runs through him again when the unknown figure stands up, and slowly walks toward him.

"Took you long enough," a familiar voice heaves. "I mean, who wants to kill someone when they're unconscious? That's no fun."

"Who are you?" Lucas calls out, completely ignoring the last part of his words. The figure is still hiding in the dark, no light shining on him.

"Who am I?" the voice laughs, almost mocking him. The figure steps into the light, letting the bulb unveil himself. "Someone you know very well, that's who."

"Doyoung?" Lucas calls out softly. "What's going on? Why am I here? Why am I stuck to a chair? Why are there weapons here? Why—"

" _Shut up_!" Doyoung screams, insanely, _madly_. The voice echoes, bouncing off the walls as Lucas stops talking in a cold sweat. "God, do you ever stop talking? Shut up, for hell's sake. You're so fucking annoying, I can't even look at you. Just stop talking for one minute, you give me a migraine. I want to kill you right now. Yes. That's right. If you don't stop asking questions like a fucking maniac, I'll kill you right here, right now."

Doyoung heaves a tiring sigh as he inches his face closer to Lucas. With a sharp intake of breath, he opens his mouth to speak again. However, before he does so, Lucas doesn't fail to look into his eyes. His eyes are dark, blank, empty. An endless and black void that holds no emotion, a scary feeling that anyone would feel upon looking into those eyes.

"I know you have questions, and I have answers," Doyoung says, in a more monotone voice other than the loud one he used just moments ago. "Yes, Lucas, that's right. I kidnapped you. You know why?" Doyoung hisses, as Lucas slowly shakes his head no. "I want to kill you. I want to fucking rip your head off and slice open every inch of flesh on your body. I want to take each of your organs and feed it to the mouths of your goddamn family. I want to make you cry, make you hurt, make you scream in pain and agony. That's why."

Lucas wants to laugh, but he knows Doyoung is serious. The way his voice spoke, and the way there was no emotion present in his expression and words gave it all away—he means his words.

"But why—"

"Because, Lucas!" Doyoung screams again, silencing every noise in the room with his powerful voice. "The fact that you don't even realize anything just proves how oblivious and retarded you truly are." He takes a breath. "You took him away from me. You took the love of my life, my dream, my world, my universe—you stole the most important thing to me, and you think I'll let you live in peace like that? A joke."

"I... don't understand." Lucas speaks these three words, unaware of how to reply.

"Jungwoo!" Doyoung shouts at the top of his lungs. "You took him from me! He's mine! Belongs to me! I can't live with the fact that he's with you, a good-for-nothing piece of shit, and to let me lose to you like that. Not on my watch." Doyoung says before his voice gets weary, tears filling the corner of his eyes as he continued. His next words seem so sad, and Lucas couldn't help but feel pity upon them. "I loved him, Lucas. And I still do, even after all this, even after he betrayed me. He admitted to cheating on me with you, and gosh, it just hurt so bad. Still, after everything, my feelings for him remain the same. I love him, and you don't. No one will ever love him like the way I do... hell, the only reason you're here is because I love him." Doyoung sniffs. "I was going to propose to him that night. Three years, Lucas. That night, I felt like three years of my life went into vain. I picked out the most meaningful and expensive ring for him, and I was ready to ask him to marry me, but then he hit me with the news of... you two." Doyoung makes eye contact with Lucas. "It's all your fault!" Doyoung suddenly snaps, his voice raising and becoming chaotic within just seconds of him being an emotional wreck. "Can't you see, Lucas?! You've took everything away from me, you don't deserve to live! I won't allow it, not like this! I'll fucking kill you in the most brutal way, do you hear me?! I'll make you scream and cry in pain so loud, you'll beg for me to stop, but I won't! You fucking deserve this you twat, and I hope you burn in hell for everything you've done. You should've never fucking stepped near Jungwoo, and I hope you regret it. You fucking idiot, I'll make sure you live in havoc in your next life too!"

"Doyoung, do you even hear yourself?! This is inhumane, think of what you're saying! You don't want to do this!" Lucas shouts, his voice shaky and jittery due to his mind and body erupting in fear. "I'm sorry, Doyoung! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you felt this way, I'm sorry—"

"You didn't know I felt like this?!" Doyoung scoffs as he angrily grabs the baseball bat from the table. "What a joke. What's the point of lying, huh? It's common sense I would be hurt if someone broke up with me suddenly after three years of dating, don't act stupid around me. Your words won't save you—nothing will."

"You're fucking crazy! A psychopath!" Lucas yells, fearing of how Doyoung grips onto the bat even tighter.

"Crazy?! Hell yes, I'm psycho! Say it louder, won't you?! No one is gonna save you! You're the one who made me like this, you should've never even lived to see Jungwoo!" Doyoung shouts even louder, and raises the weapon above Lucas' head. "Fucking die, you asshole! Go to hell!"

It's only a matter of minutes until Doyoung gets what he wanted.

Doyoung slams the baseball bat hardly onto Lucas' head, as his screams of pain echo through the basement. He repeats the action multiple times, taking various swings at his face, which was once so perfect and smooth, into a bloody and bruised mess. Cuts of blood pour from his face, and patches of maroon and blue paint every inch of skin. His cries for mercy are nothing but music to Doyoung's ears, a harsh sense of satisfaction flinging through his body each second as he swings harder and harder. Blood begins to stain the baseball bat, which is when Doyoung tosses the weapon to the floor, letting it roll wherever.

"Doyoung, please!" Lucas says which is even barely a whisper—his body is shaking from the amounts of pain and damage done.

"Please what? Shut up already, I'm doing God a favor, getting rid of bitches like you," Doyoung unties the ropes, letting his body free. The tight ropes have stained his skin with redness. "This is only the beginning."

Doyoung grabs Lucas by the neck, holding a tight chokehold as his fingernails dig greatly into his throat. Lucas' hands slowly snake up to his own throat, latching onto Doyoung's arms to get them off. Gasps for air are made when Doyoung throws Lucas' whole body to the floor, a loud thud erupting.

Despite Doyoung's physical look, he truly holds a lot of strength—enough strength to outdo Lucas.

Doyoung quickly comes at him again, throwing punches and kicks at his half naked body, He swings the heel of his boot straight into his stomach a carton amount of times, each time harder with a cough coming from Lucas.

It's pitiful, really—Lucas himself stops responding to the actions, he only cries in pain. He seems to have given up, he doesn't retaliate against Doyoung, he's given up, and accepts his fate.

Suddenly, Doyoung grabs a large knife from the table, and charges at Lucas who is still laying on the floor. He plants the gigantic blade directly into the middle of Lucas' chest, a large intake of breath and shock washing up on his face. Instantly, red piercing blood flows from the wound. Now, Lucas is still awake and in shock from the sudden stab, and is in too much pain to even scream. Only tears roll down his cheeks.

"What... did... I... ever... do... to... deserve... this...?" Lucas breathes out slowly. "You're... crazy, a... monster."

"You should've just went your own path, Lucas." Doyoung replies emotionlessly. His clothes are stained with blood, and another knife is in his hand as he kneels down to Lucas. "You look pitiful right now."

Doyoung grabs the knife from his victim's chest, quickly pulling the blade out in one blow. It hurts, yes, it does—Lucas can't even show his emotion. He's numb, but at the same time he can feel everything. It hurts even more when Doyoung stabs another knife just one inch or two deep under his collarbones, and slowly drags the blade down, enjoying the satisfaction of the flesh opening, and the tissue and muscle of his body disconnecting. With each stab going down, more blood pours out, and it's a miracle that Lucas is still conscious. Alive. Doyoung stops the knife just before his belly button, and takes the blood stained knife out of his body once again. His whole upper body is cut down the middle, and red seeps out from every single opening.

"Keep... Jung... woo... h-" Lucas breathes out extremely quietly, and takes one more final breath before whispering his last word. "Happy."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry." Doyoung smiles, patting Lucas' hair. It's only a matter of seconds till his body gives out, growing cold in temperature and weak. When no more hard breathing is heard, and no more heartbeat is felt, Doyoung closes Lucas' eyes. "That's too bad that you died too quickly. I was gonna feed your own penis to you." Doyoung pouts, looking at the clean knives and untouched lighter sitting on the table. "Oh well, I can't let you rot here. I have to get you in the freezer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to update 2 days ago but i forgot jdjdjdj happy holidays!

Jungwoo bats his eyes open, waking up in a strange yet familiar bedroom. He blinks a few more times, allowing his eyesight adjust to the lighting. It doesn't take him long for him to realize he's laying down in a large bed, alone, and isolated. The bedroom is empty, only a heater attached to the wall impaired, along with a few chairs and a desk scattered across the room. The boy scans the room some more to discover a clothing wardrobe sits in the corner of the room. A door left open is in the middle of one wall, which Jungwoo assumes lead to a bathroom due to the sink in view. With an unsettling feeling, Jungwoo gets up from the bed, and curls his cold, bare toes along the fuzzy carpet that decorates the floor. He walks toward the wooden door of the room, and tugs on the doorknob. The door jams, but refuses to open.

_Is this locked from the outside?_

Confused, Jungwoo paces back to the bed. He sits down, allowing his mind to reach back down deep to grasp any fragment of memory from the night. However, he has no luck, he only remembers the fun wedding he attended, and—

_Wait. Doyoung told me Lucas passed out. Where is he, where am I—_

Suddenly, the doorknob jumbles a few times, pushes forward to reveal an unsettling yet familiar figure to walk into the room. The person quickly shuts the old door, and locks it with a key in hand, before shoving it somewhere in his pockets.

"D-Doyoung?" Jungwoo stutters, absolute confusion and fear running through his veins.

"Sorry I took so long, did I keep you waiting, love?"

Doyoung flashes the boy a smile, and begins to pace around the room. See, Jungwoo is more than confused, as to why the hell is he being held captive in a locked room when his boyfriend passed out, and the next thing he knew is that his ex-boyfriend walked through the door—the most confusing part is the _blood_ stains on Doyoung's clothes. Strange, uncomfortable feelings begin to form in Jungwoo's body, and it feels like the boy in front of him is someone he doesn't know at all.

"Doyoung... what happened to you? You called me and told me Lucas passed out... but where am I? Where is Lucas? Why is there blood on you?" Jungwoo asks, so soft-spoken and quiet, Doyoung almost feels _pity_ of what he's done. Tears begin to form at the corner of Jungwoo's eyelids, he doesn't know why, he doesn't even know what happened, but a bursting acid of fear bubbles in his stomach, and he can't rid of the feeling that something is wrong.

"Shh, don't cry," Doyoung coos, inching closer to his crying love, and sits down next to him on the bed. He cups his chin and brings the boy's head closer to him. "It's okay. I helped you. I helped _us_." Doyoung swipes the pad of his thumb across Jungwoo's under eyes, disposing of the fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "We can finally be together again. No one is in the way of us now." Doyoung brings his lips closer, pressing their mouths together for a short moment before separating. "I love you, Jungwoo. You're finally mine, again."

"Doyoung, you're scaring me," Jungwoo cries, staring at the blood stains on his collared shirt. "What's wrong with you? You know I'm with Lucas, why would you say that to me? Why would you even kiss me?" Jungwoo sniffs. "I'm so confused, and I'm scared. Please say something," Jungwoo speaks slow. "Where is Lucas?"

A small smirk plays on Doyoung's lips, a hint of pride and glory sits in his voice as he replies, "I killed him, Jungwoo. I killed him."

Deep silence falls between the two, no words exchanged. Jungwoo's sad sniffles and soft cries are the only noise that echoes through the room. Jungwoo's eyes turn big, and an instant wash of fear is displayed on his face.

"Oh, baby no, don't be afraid of me—"

"Get away from me!" Jungwoo screams, slapping Doyoung's hands away from him. He backs up onto the pillows of the bed, curling into a ball and wailing his cries as loud as he can. "What do you mean you killed him?! I don't understand—" Jungwoo cries. "Just who are you, Doyoung?! No more jokes, no more playing around, where am I? Where is Lucas? Why are you acting so strange? I need answers!"

"Shut up!" Doyoung yells, his voice scary and loud enough for Jungwoo to close his mouth in fear. His lips quiver with his silenced cries. "God, you're with that guy for a month and you became as annoying as he is?" Doyoung slaps a hand onto his own forehead, sighing. "Just shut up. You're hurting my head. Lucas was already too much of a migraine." Doyoung stares at Jungwoo. "I'll give you answers, love, but you better let me talk. Otherwise I'll tape your mouth shut."

The act Doyoung is putting up in front of Jungwoo, well, surprises him. He never expected a side like this from his ex-boyfriend. He's always knew him as some calm, collected, and intelligent guy who loved him and could do anything for his love. It's so confusing for Jungwoo, to see such a sudden movement of change of personality. Never would he have thought he'd seen the day of his own best friend, ex-boyfriend, threatening him and holding him captive. Moreover, he's never seen Doyoung so strange. His eyes, so blank and dark that held no emotion, his lips that stay in a flat line without a little curve—everything about his face and body remains flat and still. The blood stains on Doyoung's clothes is what really scares him the most—what has he done?

"There's not much to it," Doyoung gets up from the bed, and begins to pace around the room in a crazy manner. "I guess you can say, Jungwoo, I really am _crazy for you_." Doyoung inhales. "That's right, you drive me insane. I've had a burning hate for that Lucas guy ever since you left me for him. Do you know how I felt? Three years to go down the drain? Hell no." Doyoung sighs. "You were the only light in my life, the fire in my loins, the simple reason of my existence. I love you, Jungwoo, and I'm not gonna let this untrustworthy guy take you away from me. He'll never appreciate or love you the way I do." Doyoung stops in his tracks, staring at his love. "Of course, the only way I'd have you come back to me is if I rid of Lucas. So, I did."

"Doyoung, you're cr—"

"Shut the fuck up! Didn't I say to let me finish?! God, stop getting on my fucking nerves!" Doyoung screams suddenly, a sudden change of emotion shifting through him. He suddenly reaches into his pocket, grabbing a thick roll of black duct tape before ripping a long piece off.

"Don't do this, Doyoung, please, I'll be quiet, pl—mmph!"

Jungwoo's words are cut off as soon as Doyoung jumps onto him. Jungwoo begins to struggle and fight back, but is easily dominated by Doyoung who is quick to attach the tape to his mouth. However, he doesn't stop there. Doyoung rips two long pieces off too. He then grabs Jungwoo's wrists, binding them together with another piece of the duct tape, and then latches the last piece to bind the younger's ankles together. He can't move or speak now, and is left completely helpless and scared on the bed.

"You look so helpless and gullible right now," Doyoung smirks, lifting Jungwoo's shirt up by just an inch or two, and then begins to trace the pad of his cold index finger along Jungwoo's abdomen. "Do you want to know how I killed that idiot boyfriend of yours?" Doyoung asks, and Jungwoo immediately shakes his head no. "Well, I'll tell you anyway. It was kind of fun, actually... I'd like to do it again," Doyoung says, continuing to trace along Jungwoo's stomach, in which his skin shudders with the touch. "I kidnapped both of you at the same time. Pitiful, really. I yelled at him a lot, he seemed so scared, but really, I was having a blast! I hit him with a baseball bat on the head, then I gave him my own punches and kicks, then oh, I stabbed him so many times! I lost count, but he bled to death. Sad, right?" Doyoung looks at Jungwoo's face, and gosh, he's never looked so pitiful and fearful before. "So, don't misbehave, okay babe? Just stay put and listen to what I say, and you won't end up like him."

Doyoung gets off of Jungwoo's body, and walks towards the door. Jungwoo doesn't even know how to feel. What to think. _This isn't Doyoung. It isn't him. He would never do this. I want to wake up from this terrible nightmare, I just want things to back to how they were—_

"Quit praying, love. No one will save you."

With those words, Doyoung turns on his heel and leaves Jungwoo alone in the room. A click was heard, meaning that he locked the door from the outside. And there Jungwoo lay, drowning in his own tears and fear, abducted and scared, in hopes that he'll wake up from this dream soon.

Jungwoo already finds it so hard to believe he's in reality right now, the fact that he's been kidnapped by his ex-boyfriend, and getting beaten. However, what's even harder for the poor boy to believe is:

He _loved_ this man. Jungwoo _loved_ Doyoung.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there's only one more chapter after this and its kinda short so i'll post that tmrw :)

Jungwoo silently cries on the course of the large, isolated bed. His whines and cries for help are muffled, due to the sharp duct tape covering his mouth, and the binding of his wrists and ankles together as one. His body feels sore, especially his tied parts, and he can't even comprehend how long it's been since he's been here. Days? Weeks? Well, it surely felt like _years_ Jungwoo has been held captive, even when it's only been a couple hours.

It's so hard for the poor boy, emotionally, mentally, _and_ physically? How's he supposed to deal with a manipulative psycho ex-boyfriend that kidnapped him, who also claims to have killed his boyfriend in the most brutal way possible? It's so harsh on him, and his brain can't even think of ways to escape Doyoung. Doyoung is one hell of an intelligent guy, and just the fact that he proves to he psychotic just says that he's smarter than Jungwoo thinks he was.

It's pitiful, truly, the way Jungwoo is tied down on a bed where he can't move. His stomach rumbles in hunger, in high demand of some sort of product to eat, and his entire mind runs in shambles. He's so sad, and his cries say it all.

Suddenly, a few clicks jumbles at the door knob, before it bursts open with Doyoung. He has a satisfied smirk on his face, a look with pride, and he walks in the room with a bowl—he makes sure to close the door behind him.

"I didn't mean to take so long, I'm sorry love," Doyoung pleads as he sets the bowl down on a bedside table. "I brought some dinner, though."

Jungwoo stares at Doyoung instead, a look of pure hate and anger mixed with a somber mood of sadness. He looks so helpless in Doyoung's eyes, and he can't deny the fact he _likes_ that.

"Oh no, love, why the tears? Don't cry anymore, I'm with you now. You're safe with me," Doyoung says, immediately wiping the tears off Jungwoo's cheeks. He helps him position himself on the bed, having him lay his back on the pillow and sit upright. "I'm taking the tape off your mouth so you can eat, so be a good boy for me and don't do what you did earlier, alright?"

Jungwoo's only plan is to obey Doyoung's commands. If he plans on escaping the torture, he knows he has to do this—even though he's hating it. His insides boil and burn with absolute anger and sulk, but he nods his head as Doyoung quickly rips the tape off the poor boy's mouth. It hurt like a bitch, but he isn't gonna break down now.

"I had this cooked especially for you," Doyoung says as he picks up the bowl. The bowl appears to have liquid content—soup. It's also clear to Jungwoo that Doyoung has no intention to untie his wrists and ankles. "I hope you like it. I worked really hard for it."

Jungwoo sits quietly with dry tears on his face, staring at the soup. He definitely couldn't trust it considering Doyoung drugged him to kidnap him, but he can't stop him. He's forced into Doyoung's wrongdoings but it can't be stopped.

Doyoung picks up the metal spoon and spoons at the liquid. He blows on it before feeding it to Jungwoo. Jungwoo chews, due to some other contents being cooked in the soup, and Jungwoo honestly couldn't tell if he likes it or not. Overall, it's strange to his tastebuds, but he's also really hungry so he'll take what he can get. Jungwoo continues swallowing the spoonfuls of soup Doyoung feeds to him.

Suddenly, Jungwoo speaks, his voice shakes yet spoken delicately, "What—What's in the soup?"

Doyoung sets the spoon in the half empty bowl of soup, and smiles at Jungwoo. He chuckles, "Do you really want to know?"

"You've scared me enough." Jungwoo replies, honestly.

"Fair enough," Doyoung shrugs. He looks into Jungwoo's eyes with a subtle smirk, "Lucas. You're eating your own boyfriend, you disgusting whore."

Those words are all it takes for Jungwoo's stomach to twist and turn. His insides churn, and he gags, feeling the need to retch with vomit, but it can't come out. He feels disgusting, he's never felt so nasty in his whole life, and he would rather _die_ than to eat his own boyfriend's remains.

"Oh no, you need to vomit?" Doyoung asks. "You seemed to enjoy the soup though, no?"

"It honestly would've been better if you didn't tell me at all," Jungwoo can't make eye contact with the killer, and he doesn't even know what to do. He feels gross as hell. "I-I need to go to the restroom. Please."

"Sure princess," Doyoung smiles, slowly unwrapping the duct tape around Jungwoo's ankles and wrists. His body is numb and red with bruises, but he can worry about that later. He gets up from the bed, and limps to the connected bathroom in the bedroom. He shuts the door, and immediately looks in the mirror and runs the sink.

Jungwoo looks awful. His hair is all over the place, his face looks disgusting, and overall... hideous. He runs his hand under the water and gargles his mouth, and splashes water all over his face. He can't believe any of this is happening to him, and the worst part is, Doyoung enjoys it. He enjoys it so much, but it makes Jungwoo feel so sick. He wants to leave, go home, hug his boyfriend, but he can't—the boy is dead. Jungwoo doesn't even want to even think about the fact that he did an act of cannibalism towards his deceased boyfriend.

After calmly collecting himself, Jungwoo's only plan is to obey Doyoung. It may include a little acting and whatnot, but he wants Doyoung to trust him, so he can work a plan to escape. Taking deep breaths, Jungwoo turns the sink off and quietly opens the bathroom door. He looks to see that Doyoung is still sitting on the foot of the bed, right where Jungwoo left him, and he's occupied with texting on the phone. Thankfully, he's facing the wall and doesn't even realize Jungwoo standing in the bathroom doorway. Frowning, Jungwoo looks toward the exit of the bedroom— _he never locked the door when he came in._

Without a single trace of thought, Jungwoo puts himself on a tightrope and runs for it. He bolts at the door, in which it successfully opens, and glides down the hall with hard footsteps. It isn't long until he hears Doyoung's yells and that he'll quickly catch onto Jungwoo's tail if he doesn't go faster.

_Good Jungwoo, keep going, you know this place! You lived in this mansion for a year, and this is the basement floor of his place, so you need to get out and call 911!_

To Jungwoo's luck, Doyoung is still onto him but he manages to lose him along the many hallways and corridors on the basement floor. However, one thing he didn't expect to find is well, a freezer—among the corridors. Jungwoo widens his eyes when he discovers the deceased body of his love, Lucas, being part of the freezer. His body has multiple stab wounds, and some body parts are dismembered. It's more than a disturbing image to his eyes, and he immediately breaks down in tears. He doesn't want to believe it, but it's true, Lucas is dead. The more unsettling fact about the freezer is that Lucas isn't the only body there. Jungwoo discovers two other bodies, a female and male, but their bodies and face are too disorganized to recognize. However, Jungwoo is quick to think that he has to get his act together and make a run for it before Doyoung catches him—

"Oh, Jungwoo? What are you doing here?" a sudden voice erupts from the hallway. Jungwoo immediately leaves the freezer corridor and steps into the hallway to see the voice, because he knows it definitely didn't belong to Doyoung.

"Gongmyung!" Jungwoo shouts in relief at the sight of Doyoung's elder brother. He's never felt so safe and relieved in his whole life, and as if he hasn't cried enough, he's about to cry tears of joy. "Oh my God, you have to help me—"

"What's wrong?" Gongmyung asks, walking towards Jungwoo.

"Your brother kidnapped me from your wedding, and he killed my boyfriend! His body is literally through that door, and oh my gosh, he held me captive through some room and you need to call 911! Doyoung is crazy and he needs help! He's a sociopath and a killer—"

Suddenly, Gongmyung grabs onto Jungwoo's wrist and yanks him closer to his body. His eyes hold the same expressionless, dark, blank space that Doyoung's eyes hold. "Kidnapped you... so you escaped from him?"

"Yes! And you need to call 911 right now, he's going to kill me and you—"

"Haha," Gongmyung laughs. "He won't kill me, Jungwoo, I'm his brother," his grasp on Jungwoo's sore wrist tightens. "In fact, I think I should bring you to him. He's probably so worried."

"What do you mean? What the hell, what are you doing?" Jungwoo yells, when all of a sudden Gongmyung begins to drag the boy across the hallways. "Let go of me! Oh my God, what are you doing?! I said to help me!"

"Doyoung! Doyoung!" Gongmyung yells, demanding for his younger brother. "I caught your little bitch for you."

_Oh my gosh—is Gongmyung... like Doyoung too?_

The moment Jungwoo sees Doyoung paddling down the halls is the moment he wishes to wake up from this terrible dream. He knows he's done for good now, and all he can do is cry. That's all he ever did. Cry.

"Oh, thank you, Gongmyung," Doyoung smiles, immediately grabbing onto Jungwoo's wrist with sharper force. He pulls him over to his side, his grasp firm and tight. "Don't know what I would've done without you here."

"You need to be more careful, Doyoung," Gongmyung crosses his arms. "I saw him lurking near your freezer. Had he gone out, he would've outed the _both_ of us."

"Oh great, you're psycho too?" Jungwoo rolls his eyes. Not exactly how you should act with the kidnapper. "What did the two of you do?"

"Nothing of your business," Gongmyung snaps. "Well, Doyoung, you're glad I came around. Make sure he stays here with his mouth shut."

"Oh, but I can't risk it," Doyoung says. "Jungwoo, you really proved yourself to be smart. What if you escape again, and call the police? I can't risk that, can I?" Doyoung sighs. "I mean, you already saw the bodies. I won't risk it."

"Doyoung, whatever you're about to do... don't regret it." Gongmyung says.

"Why, won't you join me, brother?" Doyoung asks. "You _promised_ that we'd always be together."

"And I have no intention of breaking that promise, Doyoung," Gongmyung sighs. Before leaving, he says, "I'll see you soon."

"Doyoung, what do you mean? What are you gonna do?" Jungwoo asks, his voice shaking.

"Like I said, I can't risk it, Jungwoo. You've already seen too much," Doyoung shakes his head, and begins to drag him along the hallway. He enters a corridor that happens to be a bathroom. "If I'm going down, then you're going down with me."

Jungwoo begins to scream and thrash around when he sees Doyoung fill the bathtub up with cold water.

"Don't do this, Doyoung! You can't! Please, oh gosh, I'll do anything, just please don't do this! I won't escape, I won't leave, I'll be here with you! Just don't do this, you're so much more than this—"

"Shut up!" Doyoung screams, and turns the faucet off once the bathtub is full. He's quick to throw Jungwoo into the tub and immediately straddles him, the cold water touching their clothed bodies. Doyoung has his hands wrapped around Jungwoo's neck, but doesn't have his head go under just yet. "None of this wouldn't be fucking happening if you didn't cheat on me! If you didn't leave! None of it, you stupid bitch! You were clearly too fucking blind to see what I had, because I had more than Lucas! I had everything! I loved you! No, no, I love you, I still love you! Why else would I be doing this, huh?" Doyoung grits his teeth as he tightens his grasp around Jungwoo's neck, in which he gasps. "Don't you know, Jungwoo, you were going to officially be the light of my whole world? I was going to propose to you the damn night, make you all mine after three years, but you threw me under the bus like a pile of shit. I loved you so much, but you never saw that." Doyoung is crying now, his voice hoarse and dry from all his yells. "At least... we'll be together now. Forever."

Doyoung pushes Jungwoo's head down, strangling him with extreme force underneath the water. His expression sits blank, as if he feels nothing at all, and keeps Jungwoo's head down as the poor boy attempts to fight back to grasp some sort of oxygen, but it's pitiful when he realizes his fate is over and he stops fighting back. Eventually, Doyoung releases his neck, and the boy doesn't come up again. Instead, Doyoung pulls his now deceased head from the water, and pulls their faces close together. Doyoung connects their lips, in which Jungwoo's were once so warm and full of life, and now cold and cracking with a sense of death. The killer kisses the dead boy, sliding his tongue across his lips temporarily before Doyoung releases his head again, in which it bobbles back down. Jungwoo is dead.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you," Doyoung sighs. "But now we can be together forever," he smiles. "I love you. Always have, always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead :')


	8. Chapter 8

**7 YEARS AGO**

Gongmyung entered the bedroom he  
shared with his beloved younger brother, Doyoung. He had two weapons in hand, both happening to the sharp blades of knives, and passed one of the weapons over to his 15 year old brother.

"Are you sure about this, hyung? I don't think it's right." Doyoung asked, holding a firm grasp on the handle of the blade, yet his hand shook.

"How many times have we went over this, Doyoung?" Gongmyung hissed. The boy was 18 years old at the time. "Don't you want to? They made our lives a living hell, they don't support any of our wishes or dreams, they don't support us in anything! Trust me, Doyoung, after this is over, we're finally free. You and I can live together, alone. I'll fulfill all your needs, I'll be your big brother like I always have. We'll be free from those demons."

"What if... what if we get caught?" Doyoung stuttered quietly, not sure how to feel given the circumstances.

"We won't. Remember, I have a plan. When has your big brother ever been wrong?" Gongmyung whispered, due to the time being past midnight. "I'll just have to set their car on fire somewhere isolated and we'll say it's an accident. We'll hide the bodies."

"Where?" Doyoung questioned. "You can't just hide bodies so easily, this is so wrong, they're our parents for hell's sake—"

"Fine. If you don't want to join me, it's fine. Just know you'll also go down with them then, since you already know too much," Gongmyung said with an unsettling look in his eyes, and he immediately moved closer and pointed his blade towards his younger brother. "I love you so much, Doyoung, and you know that. But if you have to push me to this extent then I have to do what I must."

"No, stop," Doyoung whisper-yelled, immediately grabbing his brother's wrist to prevent him from stabbing him. "Fine. Fine. I'll help you—but you have to promise me something."

"Anything for you." Gongmyung nodded, lowering his weapon.

"Just... promise me that you'll always be there. Promise me that we'll always be together." Doyoung pleaded, his eyes getting somewhat watery.

"Hm," Gongmyung chuckled. "I thought that was a given, Doyoung, that we'd always be together. I love you, and you know I would never leave you. I'll follow you wherever you go."

"You tried killing me a minute ago," Doyoung raised an eyebrow. "How can I be so sure?"

"Alright. I promise that we will always be together," Gongmyung smiled. "Now come. Let's go kill them."

Gongmyung grabbed his lovely brother's hand, and dragged him out of their shared bedroom. He pulled him into the master bedroom where their parents were sleeping, which was a room full of peace and quiet, but quickly replaced with blood and piercing screams.

—

**CURRENT TIME**

"Gongmyung!" Minseo, Gongmyung's wife calls, who's sitting at the sofa with a fresh brew of coffee in hand.

"Yes, sweetie?" Gongmyung answers, stirring his own brew of coffee in the kitchen. He rummages through one of the cabinets before grabbing a sharp object and shoving it in his pocket. It's early morning, and the couple is currently sitting at home watching tv.

"Come here," Minseo replies. "It's the news. Your brother is on it. It doesn't look too good."

"What do you mean?" Gongmyung asks, and quickly comes out of the kitchen to stand next to the sofa, and glues his eyes on the scene on tv.

"Hello everyone, I am Lee Donghyuck, and I will be reporting the eerie case of Kim Doyoung," the man on the tv reports, before displaying gruesome pictures of a mansion. "After many hours of investigation, the bodies of Kim Jungwoo and Kim Doyoung were discovered to be dead together in a bathtub, both drowned to death. Co-workers of both parties are said that the two have been in an intimate relationship for three years before breaking up three weeks prior. Theories have sparked to say that the two planned their deaths of what looks like suicide, but investigators have proved that suicide was not used to kill anyone." the screen of the tv flashes to show photos of the two victims. "The couple was found dead in Doyoung's home, in which investigators found a detaining corridor that lead to a large freezer holding three deceased bodies. One of the bodies has been confirmed to belong to a Chinese man by the name of Lucas Wong, and autopsy reveals that the man was brutally murdered just last night. Lucas is said to be the new boyfriend of Kim Jungwoo. Kim Doyoung is proven to be the murderer of this man, as multiple weapons and objects in the basement were covered in blood and his fingerprints matching the weapons. The man was hit over the head with some sort of object and displays multiple stab wounds all over the man's chest. The man's chest was also cut open, and bits of flesh can be seen to be cut out. Blood loss was proven to be the source of death. Following the other two unknown bodies in the freezer, the bodies have revealed to be the mother and father of Kim Doyoung. This reveals to be an absolute shock because the parents were killed just about seven years ago. The mother and father were said to be killed in a car accident, but ten years later the bodies are revealed in their son's freezer. Autopsies cannot cover much detail of the cause of death, but murder seems to be the cause. The murderers cannot be said for sure of who killed the couple, but it is said that there were two killers involved, due to the bodies showing different size stab wounds. Theories reveal that Kim Doyoung can possibly be one of the killers, but the truth remains unknown. Lastly, as Jungwoo and Doyoung were both found dead in a bathtub hand in hand, autopsies were performed on both bodies. Bits of Lucas' flesh was found in the stomach of Kim Jungwoo, in which proves to be cannibalism. There is no proved reason of this however, as investigators are looking into it. Jungwoo was strangled to death while being drowned underwater. Doyoung is said to be the cause of this, as he shortly killed himself after, by drowning himself in the arms of Jungwoo. A broken phone was also found next to the bathtub, shattered in a million pieces, which investigators theorize belong to Kim Doyoung. It is said that he destroyed this as he may have been texting someone, but wanted to keep this information classified, therefore destroying the device. More information is being investigated of this twisted murder case. I'm Lee Donghyuck, and this has been NCT 127 news."

Silence is kept between the couple, and no words exchanged. Gongmyung plays at the object in his pockets.

"Well... do you have something to say, Gongmyung?" Minseo asks. "I mean, you visited him in the middle of the _night_ and texted him a lot." Gongmyung stays silent. "Say something, Gongmyung."

"Yes, I do have something to say," Gongmyung immediately makes eye contact with his wife. He sets their coffees down on the table, in which he sits down closely next to Minseo. "Because I'm just like him, Min. Doyoung was such a sweet and loving kid until he turned fifteen. I made him into that monster, you know? Poor kid, huh? I made him into a killer. I killed my parents. _We_ killed our parents. I planted the idea in his head, and he helped me. In exchange for that, I promised him that we would always be together. _Always_. And I can't go around breaking that promise. He's my lovely younger brother, and I love him more than anyone else. I promised him," Gongmyung grabs the knife out of his pocket, in which she gasps. He grabs onto his wife fiercely, pointing the blade towards her body. "But I love you so much, Minseo. I would feel bad leaving you behind so I can go be with my brother... so you're coming with me." Minseo gasps and shuts her eyes before Gongmyung says one last thing, "Don't _ever_ mess with the Kims."

And so, Gongmyung _did_ keep his promise—Doyoung and Gongmyung will always be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas, this fic has come to an end!! i want to thank everyone who's been reading and showing me so much support. it's really wonderful and i get so happy when i receive comments and kudos because your guys' feedback really means so much to me!! thank you all again so much for reading and i really hope you enjoyed this story :)


End file.
